


мы сделаем вид что мир нам открыт вполне

by rnnwg



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jonas takes a gap year, M/M, Pre-Relationship, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnnwg/pseuds/rnnwg
Summary: Йонас учится отдыхать и радоваться, а Ханно только приехал в Винден.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald & Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	мы сделаем вид что мир нам открыт вполне

Винденская церковь была на отшибе, почти со всех сторон окружённая лесом, и долгое время пустовала, поэтому про неё закономерно были придуманы тысячи жутких историй, которые дети и подростки трагично рассказывали друг-другу шёпотом в полутьме комнат — о том, что когда-то в этом месте жили сектанты, которые хотели уничтожить мир, и вершили свои тёмные сектантские дела в подвальных помещениях; о том, что на территории церкви давным-давно убили ребёнка, и с тех пор по ночам он ходит по усыпанным гравием дорожкам и ищет, кому отомстить. Историй было много, но каждая из них заканчивалась одинаково — либо очевидным “лучше туда не соваться”, либо авантюрным “а давай залезем туда ночью?”. 

Йонас не верил ни в одну из этих баек, но пару раз всё равно совершал полуночные вылазки в местный дом с привидениями — Бартошу никогда не сиделось на месте, а Магнус и Марта отлично умели уговаривать. 

Все эти вылазки заканчивались ленивым распитием пива на скамейке в заросшем дворике, и ничего паранормального не происходило — во всяком случае, Йонас этого не замечал. Зато он замечал другое — то, что в церковном дворике было как-то особенно уютно, и что церковь, несмотря на свою зловещую репутацию, была спокойной. Немного грустной — как, впрочем, все здания и вещи, затерявшиеся во времени, — но всё равно удивительно  _ приятной.  _

Стоило только продраться через заросли колючих кустов и шагнуть на территорию церкви, как весь давящий груз безграничного, ни на шаг не отступающего от него экзистенциального ужаса пропадал, оставляя вместо себя гулкую безмятежность. 

Отец говорил, что это, скорее всего, место силы — небольшой пространственный кармашек, в который можно спрятаться, когда становится совсем невыносимо. Йонас не верил в места силы, но всё равно согласно кивал — может, так оно и было на самом деле. 

“Возможно, — как-то сказала, смеясь, Марта, когда он поделился с ней своими ощущениями, — всё дело в том, что это место Бога. Может, тебе Библию почитать?”. 

В Бога Йонас тоже не верил, но и такого варианта не исключал — потому что ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов. 

Но факт оставался фактом: в заброшенной церкви было  _ хорошо.  _

Всё изменилось, когда местные власти, опомнившись, решили восстановить приход: наспех отремонтировали помещение, кое-как привели в приличный вид дворик и, решив, что на этом их дело сделано, прислали пастора. 

Пастор — совсем молодой, едва выпустившийся из семинарии — тут же стал любимцем стариков, детей, и всех, кого занесло к нему на первую проповедь. И вместе с этим он стал главной проблемой Йонаса. 

В первый раз они встретились в продуктовом. Время было уже за полночь, и Йонас, нагруженный снэками для предстоящих прощальных посиделок у Бартоша дома, мучительно ненавидел весь мир: за существование капитализма, очередей в десять человек, и усталых кассиров, работающих вторую смену подряд. 

Очередь продвигалась чудовищно медленно. Каждая проведённая в ней минута чувствовалась почти физически: тяжелее становилась корзинка в руках, сильнее начинали гудеть ноги и голова. Это было невыносимо. 

— Жесть, — раздался совсем рядом с ним измученный голос. — Только приехал, и уже проблемы. 

Йонас фыркнул. 

— Добро пожаловать в Винден, — нарочито бодро отсалютовал свободной рукой и, обернувшись, встретился взглядом с  _ ним.  _ Чёртовым новым пастором.  _ Невыносимо красивым.  _

Тогда, конечно, он был в гражданском — потрёпанной выцветшей рубашке, когда-то насыщенного шоколадного цвета, серых джинсах и разношенных кедах. Абсолютно ничего не предвещало беды. 

Но когда — практически на следующий день — Йонас увидел его в церковном дворике, неспешно прогуливающегося под руку с фрау Вебер, в проклятой сутане, всё окончательно стало  _ плохо.  _

Это  _ плохо _ успешно наложилось на вынужденное прощание с друзьями и привычным течением жизни: все, успешно закончившие школу, разъезжались по университетам, и только Йонас, ещё не оправившийся после зимнего срыва и решивший взять тайм-аут, оставался в Виндене. 

Один на один со своими проблемами. И один на один с новым пастором. 

“Всё будет хорошо”, — перед своим отъездом сказала Марта, крепко сжимая его руку. — Ты знаешь, что я всегда смогу приехать. И кто угодно из нас”. 

Йонас знал. И всё правда было хорошо. А потом он пошёл в церковь. Особо не задумываясь — маршрут был привычным и доведённым почти до автоматизма: когда становится тяжело, когда слишком много мыслей, и дышать всё труднее и труднее — иди в церковь. 

И вот так он оказался здесь. В  _ сейчас _ — спустя почти месяц неловких вечерних походов в  _ дом божий _ , — сидящий на скамейке в расцветающем церковном дворике и отрешённо вычерчивающий носком ботинка зигзаги на гравии. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Ханно, до этого молча за ним наблюдавший, — раз ты так ко мне зачастил, то мог бы, ну, и рассказать.Что-то вроде исповеди. 

Он неуверенно махнул рукой, мельком взглянув на йонасову шею. Тот тут же поправил съехавший воротник свитера и поморщился — Йонас чудовищно устал от всех этих вопросов. 

— Спасибо, — сухо ответил он, — но я хожу на терапию. 

Это было полуправдой: Питер взял отпуск, с его коллегами как-то не срослось, и уже почти месяц Йонас на терапии не был. Зато бывал в церкви — что было в какой-то степени даже иронично. 

— Хорошо, — Ханно кивнул, откинувшись на спинку скамейки. — Но если что, ты всегда можешь рассказать. Как другу. Если будет нужно. 

Он улыбнулся краешком губ, и что-то внутри Йонаса, мучительно болящее, одинокое и забитое, протяжно завыло, сворачиваясь в дрожащий клубок. Он плохо помнил, как это — действительно радоваться, и, наверное, немного боялся. Всё это — то, что было раньше: радость, безмятежность, спокойная пустота в голове — казалось опасным и острым. 

Йонас вздохнул. 

— Как ты думаешь, что чувствует человек, когда понимает, что вот-вот умрёт? Просыпается он посреди и ночи и думает: “Вот и всё”, или нет? 

Он совсем не помнил, что чувствовал, когда стоял на шатающемся стуле. И что чувствовал потом — тоже. Было только липкое отчаяние и желание деться куда-нибудь, выпрыгнуть из себя и больше никогда не быть. Чтобы не было Виндена, не было натянутой улыбки матери и измученного лица отца. Чтобы не было постоянного вопля в голове и ощущения нереальности. Чтобы было спокойно. Как в церковном дворике, когда вместо мыслей в голове — убаюкивающая колыбельная белого шума. 

— Думаю, ему становится страшно. А может и нет. Может, ему становится совсем всё равно — спокойно и отрешённо. 

— Да, — кивнул Йонас. — Наверное. 

Ханно рядом с ним завозился и придвинулся ближе. Совсем чуть-чуть — на несколько сантиметров, но теперь их разделяла только упирающаяся в шершавую древесину рука Йонаса. 

— Ты замечал, что в Виндене время идёт странно? И как будто всё какое-то… ненастоящее? — спросил он. 

— Как сбоящая симуляция, — Йонас усмехнулся. — Да, это есть. Наверное, потому что Винден застрял где-то в лучшей версии себя. Как старик, который всё ещё живёт прошлым. Но на самом деле прошлого не существует. И будущего тоже. 

Ветер, беспокойный с самого утра, подул сильнее, и Йонас запахнул дождевик, чтобы удержать тепло. Пожал плечами и насмешливо продолжил: 

— Это так обидно: ты растёшь на Докторе Кто и “Машине времени” Уэллса, а потом узнаёшь, что время, скорее всего, ни капельки не линейно, и на динозавров ты посмотреть никогда не сможешь. И на своих родителей в молодости — тоже. И вообще не существует ничего, кроме сейчас. Знание, может, полезное, но не очень приятное. 

— Как и то, что Бога, может, и нет и не было никогда, мы все просто надеемся на то, что есть какой-то непредвзятый судья, который потом нам за всё воздаст, — хмыкнул Ханно. — Я понимаю тебя. 

— Знаешь, — невпопад улыбнулся Йонас, помолчав, — я думал, что всё станет совсем плохо за этот “год восстановления”. Но стало, кажется, немного лучше. 

Ханно сдвинулся ещё немного. Положил ладонь на йонасову руку и спросил, повернувшись лицом к лицу:    
  
— Можно тебя обнять?    
  
— Можно, — просто ответил Йонас. 

_ Плохо  _ зародившееся в тот момент, когда он увидел Ханно в сутане, прогуливающегося перед церковью под руку с фрау Вебер, стремительно поменяло очертания. 

Стало ли оно “чудовищно” или “очень хорошо”? Об этом стоило подумать. 

  
  
  



End file.
